


Little John’s letter to Santa

by Lothlorienne



Series: Tumblr challenges [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-02
Updated: 2012-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-30 12:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothlorienne/pseuds/Lothlorienne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title is quite self-explanatory, I believe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little John’s letter to Santa

Dear Santa,

Hi, how are you?  
I’m good.  
We met at the shopping centre today, but you see so many children every day that you might have forgotten, so I’ll write you anyway, just so you’ll be sure to remember me.  
So, I’d like some more toy soldiers. I lost a lot of them the last time they had a mission in the garden, though I think they might be somewhere in mummy’s flower bed. I don’t think she wants me to find them, because the last time I looked for them she got mad at me for ruining her azalays, asaleeses, asalices, for ruining her flowers and getting myself all muddy. Also, I lost my favourite catapult last week, could you find it for me? Or perhaps you could make sure me and daddy find a good piece of wood the next time we’re in the woods. A new catapult would be okay, but I still miss my old one so make it a really good one.  
If you could do that, I promise I’ll try not to fight with Harry again. She’s weird and it was really her idea to turn the hallway into a slide. So it’s not really my fault that I squeezed all the bottles from the bathroom to make the ground slippery, even though she said it was my fault. She can be mean sometimes, but really sweet and cuddly as well and I like that more. Oh, perhaps you could make my sister be sweet more often? I’d really like that. Maybe forget about the soldiers and the catapult and make sure me and Harry become best friends, because I actually think she can be nice sometimes but don’t tell her that.  
Okay thank you!

Yaay Christmas.  
John

**Author's Note:**

> Little Sherlock had written one as well:  
> archiveofourown.org/works/331838


End file.
